Mammalsongs (a.k.a. Kidsongs) (nikkdisneylover8390 style)
nikkdisneylover8390's Tv spoof of "Kidsongs" Cast *Childrens - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tony Toponi (An American Tail), Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Jenny (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Teresa Brisby and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Jaq (Cinderella), Gus (Cinderella), Mary (Cinderella), Cholena (An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island), Pikachu (Pokemon), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Young Thumper and Flower (Bambi 1 & 2), Roo (Winnie the Pooh), Kessie (Winnie the Pooh), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Penny (The Rescuers), Pinocchio, Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood), Wendy Darling (Peter Pan), Michael Daling (Peter Pan), John Daling (Peter Pan), Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), Melody (The Little Mermarid 2: Return to The Sea), Tipo and Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Shanti and Rajan (The Jungle Book 2), Andy Davis (Toy Story), Young Molly Davis and Bonnie (Toy Story 3), Various Childrens (Toy Story 3), Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Jane (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland), Danny (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) and The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Kids - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Bubbles and Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Dash Parr (The Incedibles), Russell (Up), Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry), Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Qrucker (Tom and Jerry), Young Tarzan (Tarzan), Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Spot (The Good Dinosaur), Sis, Taglong and Toby (Robin Hood), Rily Andersen (Inside Out), Roshan (Ice Age), Penny (Blot), Boo (Monsters, Inc.), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubilenna Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbeilna Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezie Winterpop, Citruselle Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph), Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web), Avery Arable (Charlotte's Web), Henry Fussy (Charlotte's Web), Cardigan the Lamb (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure), Nellie, Joy, and Arena (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure), Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball), Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball), Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball), Phineas and Ferb, Insabella (Phineas and Ferb), Tip (Home), Pudge (Cats Don't Dance), Dot Warner (Animaniacs), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), Cera (The Land Before Time), Ducky (The Land Before Time), Spike (The Land Before Time), Petrie (The Land Before Time), Ali (The Land Before Time), Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock), Tippy (The Land Before Time VII: The Big Freeze), Ruby (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave), Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), Arlo (The Good Dinosaur), Buck (The Good Dinosaur), Libby (The Good Dinosaur), Hero Boy (The Polar Express), Hero Girl (The Polar Express), Billy the Lonely Engine (The Polar Express), Sister Sarah (The Polar Express), Various Kids (The Polar Express), Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2), Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) and Werewolf Kids (Hotel Transylvania) *Adults - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Bernard (The Rescuers), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Rapunzel (Tangled), Robin Hood, Maid Marian (Robin Hood), Eric (The Little Mermaid), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Jake (The Rescuers Down Under), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo), Roquefort (The Aristocats), Bridget (An American Tail), Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective), Honest John (An American Tail), Gussie Mausheimer (An American Tail), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Princess Odette (The Swan Princess), Derek (The Swan Princess), Taran (The Black Cauldron), Elionwy (The Black Cauldron), Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIHM 2: Timmy to the Rescue), Oh (Home), Danny (Cats Don't Dance), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), Moana, Maui (Moana), Bill Anderson (Inside Out), Jill Anderson (Inside Out), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie), Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie), Wallace (Wallace and Gromit), Lady Tottington (Walace and Gromit), John Smith (Pocahontas), John Rolfe (Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World), Pocahontas, Wreck-it Ralph, Princess Fiona (Shrek), Shrek, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cheerlie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Big Mcintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Various ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Branch (Trolls), Poppy (Trolls), Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame), Nikki (Me), Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2), Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2), Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur), Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur), Thumper's Mother (Bambi), Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Baloo (The Jungle Book), Cinderella, Prince (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Peter Pan, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Genie (Aladdin), Saltun (Aladdin), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goest West), Kristoff (Frozen), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Mrs. Arable (Charlotte's Web), John Arable (Charlotte's Web), Homer Zuckerman (Charlotte's Web), Edith Zuckerman (Charlotte's Web), Lurvy (Charlotte's Web), Tulio (The Road to El Dorado), Miguel (The Road to El Dorado), Chel (The Road to El Dorado), Chief Tannabok (The Road to El Dorado), El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado), Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball), Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball), Roddy (Flushed Away), Rita (Flushed Away), Z (Antz), Princess Bala (Antz), Tinker Bell, Silvermist (Tinker Bell), Rosetta (Tinker Bell), Iridessa (Tinker Bell), Fawn (Tinker Bell), Vidia (Tinker Bell), Periwinkle (Secret of the Wings), Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell), Fairy Mary (Tinker Bell), Zarina (The Pirate Fairy), Mrs. Davis (Toy Story), Woody (Toy Story), Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Bo Peep (Toy Story), Jessie (Toy Story 2), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Teens - Jim Hawkins (Treasure Plant), Mr. Growbag (Wallace and Gromit), Mrs. Mulch (Wallace and Gromit), Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit), Wendolene Ramsbottom (Wallace and Gromit), Hercules, Megara (Hercules), Villagers (The Jungle Book 2), Yakko Warner (Animaniacs), Wakko Warner (Animaniacs), Roger (101 Dalmatians), Antia (101 Dalmatians), Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas), Ginger (Chicken Run), Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run), Bunty (Chicken Run), Babs (Chicken Run), Mac (Chicken Run), Fowler (Chicken Run), Various Chickens (Chicken Run), Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Barbie (Toy Story 2), Ken (Toy Story 3), Dolly (Toy Story 3), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Johnathan (Hotel Transylvania), Frank Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Wayne Werewolf (Transylvania), Wanda Werewolf (Transylvania), Murray the Mummy (Hotel Transylvania), Joy (Inside Out), Sadness (Inside Out), Anger (Inside Out), Fear (Inside Out), Disgust (Inside Out), Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon), Winnie the Pooh, Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), Piglet (Winnie the Pooh), Heather (Over the Hedge), Ozzie (Over the Hedge), Verne (Over the Hedge), RJ (Over the Hedge), Hammy (Over the Hedge), Thomas (Pocahontas), Ben and Lon (Pocahontas), Fred (Big Hero 6), Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Mike - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Billy Biggle - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Ruby Biggle - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Freckles Biggle - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Stories - Various Mario & Friends Stories *Elmo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Zoe - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Oscar the Grouch - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Telly - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Baby Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Ernie - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Bert - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Cookie Monster - Boris (Balto (1995)) *Honker - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Harry Monster - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Grover - Iago (Aladdin) *Mr. Johnson - Zazu (The Lion King) *Grizzy - Elsa (Open Season 3) *Big Bird - Balto (Balto (1995)) *Snuffy - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Pasties - Mice (Cinderella) *Stuckweed - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Animals - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Director - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Mary - Tuffy (Tom and Jerry) *Mary's Little Lamb - Tyke (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Count Von Count - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Countess - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Slimey - Baby Scamp (Lady and the Tramp) *The Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) *Gladys the Cow - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Oinker Sisters - Tumper's Sisters (Bambi 1 & 2) *Black and Write Sheep - Muk and Luk (Balto (1995)) *Summer Squall - Buck (Home On The Range) *Buster the Horse - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *Fred the Wonder Horse - Maximus (Tangled) *The Big Bad Wolf - Humphery (Alpha and Omega) *Lighting - Elliot (Open Season) *Mr. Dragon - Mother Dragon (Shrek) *Blanket - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Dorothy - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Maria - Mulan (Mulan 1 & 2) *Luis - Alan Parrish (Jumanji) *Gina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of The NIMH) *Bob - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gordon - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Susan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Irving - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Forgetful Jones - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Abby Cadabby - Jenna (Balto (1995)) *Santa Claus - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Mrs. Claus - Mrs Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) Music Video Stories #A Day at Old Mcdonald's Farm #I'd Like To Teach the World to Sing #Lullaby and Good Night, Sleep Tight #Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes #Sing Out, America! (Home On The Range) #A Day with the Animals #What I Want to Be! #The Wonderful World of Sports (Let's Play Ball) #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Doh #High Ho #Bedtime Stories and Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Sleepytime Songs and Stories (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Bare Necessities #Sing Along (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #A Day at the Circus #You Can Fly! #Count It Higher: Great Music Vidoes from Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Very Merry Christmas Songs #A Day at Camp #Fun with Music #Under the Sea #Disneyland Fun #Animals Hits! (a.k.a. Monster Hits) #Sing Yourself Silly! #Rock & Roll! #Dance Along! #Ride the Roller Coaster #I Love to Laugh! #Very Silly Songs #A Day of Fun #Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals #Bambi's Sing-Along Guessing Game #Be Our Guest #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Friend Like Me #Play Along Songs #Let's Go to Disneyland Paris! #If We Could Talk to The Animals #Sesame Streat: 25 Wonderful Years (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #We All Sing Together #Sing-Along Earth Songs #The Twelve Days of Chistmas #Campout at Disney World #Let's Go to the Circus! #Animal Sing Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green #Courtry Sing-Alongs #My Favorite Songs #Boppin' with the LionCubs #Circle of Life #Let's Put on the Show #Baby Animals Songs #Beach Party at Walt Disney World #Just Around the Riverbend #Balto Sings! #Boris' Best Bites #Do the Alphablet (CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Style) #Learning to Share (CodenameKidsNextDoorZone2011 Style) #Animal Sing Alongs: Animal Treasure Island #Bambicize #Imagine That! (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Baby Scamp's World Games (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Topsy Tursy #Bambi Saves Christmas #Bernard and Miss Bianca #I Can Dance! #The Early Years #I Can Do It! #Fiesta! (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Forestlands: Sing Along Songs #Mario and Friends: Sing-Along & Stories #Get Up and Dance (CodenameKids NextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Telling the Truth (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along: Very Silly Songs! #Bambi Says Boo! #123 Count With Me (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Magic Years #Celebrates Around the World (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Songs From Timmy Brisbycules #Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Quiet Time (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Modern Classics #Balto Gets Lost #BambiPalooza #The Great Numbers Game (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #The Alphabet Jungle (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Adventures in Pridelands: Kovu's Birthday #Adventures in Pridelands: Meet the Lioncubs #Honer to Us All #Happy Hunting Party at Disneyland! #Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #SmashTales: A Very Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness #Sing a Song with Kermit and Pikachu Too! #Kids' Favorite Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Jack's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom #The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Sing and Play/Featuring Bambi's World #The Forestlands: More Sing Along Songs #Sing a Song With Tiger! #Mario and Friends: Mario's Trackside Tunes and Other Mario Adventures #Kids' Favorite Songs 2 (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #SmashTales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown #Mario and Friends: Mario's Magical Musical Ride #SmashTales: Robin Sing Along Songs And More! #On My Way #Sesame Sings Karaoke (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Little Patch of Heaven #Mario and Friends: TrackTunes and Songs and Other Mario Adventures #Smasorama Jukebox #The Street I Live On (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #What's the Name of That Song? (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 1 Once Upon a Dream #Mario and Friends: Songs From the Station #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 2 Enchanted Tea Party #All-Star Alphabet (CodeNameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Disney Princess Songs Vol. 3 Perfectly Princess #Mario and Friends: Roundhouse Rhythms and Other Mario Adventures #Kids' Favorite Country Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #Mario and Friends: The Classic Song and Story Collection #Bambi's Music Magic #Learning Rocks (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express #Singing with the Stars (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Royal Animal Wedding #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Judy Hopps Party #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Princess Olivia Flaversham #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: An Animal for Every Season #Alphabelt Songs (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Animal Tales #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Friends Across Equestria #Bambi Can Do It! #Sing It, Bambi! #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Everyanimal's Favorite Frights #Singing with the Stars 2 (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) #My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic: Exploring the Crystal Empire Also See *Mario the Red Plumber and Friends *Mario and the Magic Runway *CinderBambi *Bambi's World *Faline's Dance Moves *A Celebration of Me Iago *The Best of Bambi *The Best of Bambi 2 *The Best of Tod and Copper *Copper and Tod's Word Play *Bambi's World Dancing, Books and Music *Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Version) *Sesame Street (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *Balto's Story Time *Computer Caper (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Style) *Bambi's World Wild Wild West *Bambi's World Happy Holidays *A Brief History of Motion Pictures (CodenameKidsNextDoorZoneFilms2011 Version) *Follow That Wolf-Dog *The Adventures of Bambi in Grouchland Seasons #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 1) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 2) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 3) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 4) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 5) #Mammalsongs TV Show (Season 6) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Kidsongs Category:The Kidsongs Television Show Category:Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube